One Last Moment
by Puspa Allamanda
Summary: Shinichi had proposed Ran and they will get married soon. But Gin suddenly come, and destroyed everything. ShinRan one shot angst.


Today is a cloudy day in Japan. It looks like the rain will fall down heavily. But the gloomy weather does not make the joy of young detective Shinichi Kudo diminishes. The detective, who is now 25 years old and has returned to his normal body, runs quite fast, to a florist. He can't wait for having romantic dinner to celebrate his anniversary with his girlfriend, nope, his _fiancée,_ Ran, at the Kyoto restaurant. He wants the dinner to be very romantic, so he bought a bouquet of roses for Ran.

After paid for the roses, Shinichi stepped out of the shop and walked faster. He glanced briefly at his watch, he did not want to be late for his date with Ran. Suddenly, someone pulled the back of his shirt roughly. Shinichi gasped.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! Let me go!"

"Long time no see, Shinichi Kudo." With cringe Shinichi looked back. He was very familiar with that voice. But it's impossible... What is he doing here?

"Gin!" Shinichi said hoarsely. Gin smiled triumphantly. His hand holds a gun. He pointed the gun to Shinichi's chest...

"Goodbye, Shinichi Kudo." Gin whispered. Shinichi did not have time to answer or fight back, because the sound of DOR! had deafening his ears. Blood trickled down from Shinichi's chest. He fell to his knees, then uttered weakly,

"Ran... forgive me..."

* * *

Ran sat down nervously at the table Shinichi had ordered. She glanced her wrist watch repeatedly. It's been 9 pm. And Shinichi had promised that he would come at around 7. He had late for 2 hours! Ran felt a little annoyed but also worried. What if something happened to Shinichi? _No,_ Ran shook her head. She shouldn't think about something negative. She was sure Shinichi was fine, a murder might occur when he was walking on his way here and he had to settle the case. Ran decides to wait a bit longer. She turned her head toward the window, her eyes narrowed in case Shinichi appeared. 10 minutes... 20 minutes...30 minutes... The day is getting late. The restaurant will close soon, and Shinichi had not come, not even giving her news at all! _Duh, where are you, Shinichi?_ _What if he was confused because he could not find me, huh?_ _This restaurant is quite large ... But at least he could have called me... Or maybe his cell phone battery runs out ... But ..._ Ran shook her head again. _It was Shinichi_ _who ordered this table!_ _How could he forget the number of the table that he ordered!_

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, and Ran had a bad feeling. With her hands shaking, she picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this really Ran Mouri's phone number?" The caller's voice was heavy and deep, and Ran also did not recognize who the voice belonged to.

"Yes, it's me Ran Mouri. To whom am I speaking?"

"I'm Asougi Kazawa, staff at Aizawa Hospital. Can you come here soon, Miss Mouri? Your lover, Shinichi Kudo was shot in the chest and now admitted to ICU. His condition is quite critical."

Ran dropped her cell phone. _Shinichi, how could all of this happen?_

"Hello? Hello? Miss Mouri, are you still there?"

"Y-yes," Ran picked up her cell phone again. "I'll be right there."

With erratic mind and full of confusion, Ran stepped out of the restaurant, and summons a taxi. In the taxi, she could not hold back her tears from falling. The words of the hospital staff kept echoed in her ears.

 _Shinichi was shot in the chest..._

Shinichi... who could have done this to you? Who? Could it be one of the members of Black Organization who had grudge against him?

 _His condition is quite critical ... He has been admitted to ICU..._

Shinichi... you have to survive... You can't leave me! We're already engaged and we're getting married soon! No, no, you can't go!

Ran stared at the ring on her finger with puffy eyes. Then, her mind sank in December. The day when Shinichi proposed her, right on her birthday...

* * *

 _"The movie was really good, huh ? Very romantic. I cried at the ending." Said Ran as she chewing her hamburger. She along Shinichi was in Sumida Park, together, with holding hands, they walked along the road in the park, enjoy the beautiful cherry and the blue river view._

 _"Yes, the movie is good. I love it too. Are you happy, my love?"_

 _"You never make me unhappy, Shinichi, my man. Well, maybe sometimes, when you're often disappeared in the past, when I didn't have any single clue if you're Conan...But this is the birthday ever!"_

 _Shinichi chuckled. "Never mind, Ran, past is past. The important thing is, now I'm back into Shinichi Kudo, the one that you love, the one who smart and handsome…"_

 _"Huh, narcissistic!" Said Ran while hitting Shinichi's arm slowly._

 _"But it's true, right?" Teased Shinichi again. "If I'm not good-looking and not smart, you can't be in love with me, right?"_

 _"Huh, yeah, yeah, alright, you win!" Ran muttered. She pursed her lips and folded her arms._

 _"You looked so pretty if your face pouts like that, Ran. Really! Stay showing pout face like that, I really like to see it." Shinichi then stroked Ran's chin with his index finger._

 _"Huh, you never change since high school, always love to make fun and teased me!" Ran muttered irritably. She then hit Shinichi's back. Shinichi burst out laughing. He always enjoyed if he managed to tease his lover._

 _After tired and satisfied of teasing each other, they both sat on a park bench. Ran leaned her head on Shinichi's shoulders, while Shinichi put his hand over Ran's hand and enjoy the smell of Rain's hair. He couldn't stop staring at Ran's face. It was never enough for him to admire Ran's beauty._

 _The wind began to blow, falling the cherry flowers from the tree._

 _"Look, Shinichi! It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Ran pointing her finger to the falling cherry blossoms._

 _"Yes." For a few minutes earlier, Shinichi looked slightly uncomfortable, like he was thinking about something._

 _"What is it, Shinichi? Suddenly you look very confused and serious."_

 _"Well…. I got something to say. It isn't something that easy for me to say….but I have to…" Shinichi cleared his throat, and his face blushed._

 _"Just spit it out, Shinichi!" said Ran. "If you want to say something, say it!"_

 _"Alright then."_

 _Ran lost of words when Shinichi suddenly slowly knelt in front of her._

 _"Ran Mouri." Shinichi whispered, his voice slightly trembling, he sounded like he was really nervous. "We know each other since we're still in elementary school. We've been good friends since we were kids... We play together, do homework together, went to school together... then I attracted a little to you, but when I was a kid, I still think of you as my kind hearted close friend. Then, we go back to school at the same high school. At that time I really fell in love with you. But I was too scared. Scared to acknowledge my feelings to you. Afraid if my love was an unrequited love. Too embarrassed to tell the truth to you. So I only dare to show my feelings to you implicitly. Then, the Black Organization came, I drank APTX 4869 and I turned into Conan, and I stayed with you... And that was the hardest and most painful time for me, Ran. I am always with you, always beside you, but I still could not show my love to you, I have to lie to you every day, every moment... And you, you remain faithful waiting for me to come back, no matter that you never know when I'll be back, no matter there are a lot of men chasing you, and trying to get you, never cared with those who say you're too fool because waiting for something uncertain, something that you didn't even knew when will come… But still… You stick with your heart. Wait, wait, and wait, every day, though perhaps it was devastating you, torture you as well…."_

 _Ran listened word by word that Shinichi pronounced carefully and she felt very touched. She stared at her lover with fascination. Shinichi then continued,_

 _"Then, when you finally know the truth, that Conan Edogawa actually is me, Shinichi Kudo. The man that you waiting for so long, it turns out, after all this time, were always so close to you... You forgive so easily. You forget in an instant that I lied to you in a long time. You understand that I did all of that for your sake, for protecting you. If you are another woman, maybe I will get a hard slap, which I very, very deserve that."_

 _"Therefore…. will you remain faithful to me forever? By always be on my side? We grow old together ...Passing various obstacles, the good and the bad together? I, Shinichi Kudo, want you, Ran Mouri. Always, and forever. I really love you, more than anything. Will you marry me?"_

 _Wipe her wet face because tears of joy, Ran nodded firmly._

 _"Sure, of course, of course, and the answer is yes, yes, yes, and ONE MILLION YES, Shinichi! I'm willing to marry you!"_

 _Shinichi then put the gold-colored ring to Ran's finger. Slowly, he rose up, and kissed Ran, tenderly, passionately, as if tomorrow will never come again. Wind had become stronger, make the cherry blossom falling more, and fell to both of them heads._

 _People in the park who had been watching them with interest, clapping and whistling. They felt so happy as well to watched the romantic moment._

* * *

Arriving at Aizawa Hospital, Ran goes down from the cab in a hurry. With half running, she went inside, and headed to the reception desk.

"I want to visit Shinichi Kudo! Take me to his room! ASAP!"

"And, what is your name, and what is your relationship with Mr. Kudo, Miss? Friend? Family? Coworkers?" Asked the receptionist.

"My name is Ran Mouri. I'm his fiancée."

The receptionist nodded. "All right, Miss Mouri. Mr. Kudo is in the ICU room. Follow me." The receptionist then walked in front of Ran. They passed halls by halls... Like a labyrinth with no end. Aura of death and sadness radiated everywhere... Silent, and gripping. This is why Ran hated hospitals.

They stopped at the ICU's front door. A doctor just came out of the room.

"I want to see Shinichi! Let me see him, Doctor!"

"And you are?"

"Ran. Ran Mouri. I'm Shinichi's fiancée."

"Ah, okay. Miss Ran, I don't want to give too much hope or an empty hope. Your fiancé was shot in the chest, although we managed to throw the bullet, but the shot was already damaging his heart and he lost a lot of blood. You don't need to worry, your fiancé's shooter had arrested by the police, a man named Gin….."

Ran could not hear clearly what the doctor said. She tried hard to make her face look flat as she stepped into the ICU room. What she saw made her heart was crushed. Shinichi wore a pale blue hospital gown, oxygen tubes attached on his mouth and several of wires, hoses, attached to his body. Ran sits by Shinichi's bedside, stroked Shinichi's hair with her index finger gently, and clasped Shinichi's hands that filled with IV needle tight, too tight. For a moment she had a stupid thought that perhaps her grasp in Shinichi's hand will reduce the pain suffered by Shinichi.

Shinichi opened one of his eyes with difficulty. It was hard for him to breathe. And, oh God, his chest felt so goddamn hurt, like being stabbed by a sword.

"Ran...?" The detective's voice sounded weak and slow.

"Yes, it's me, Shinichi," Ran gives a little kiss on Shinichi's hand. "Sleep and rest, you'll recover soon and get out of here. Don't worry, I will never leave you."

"G-gin... I'm sorry, Ran... I messed up our date ... All because of Gin..."

"Sssh...shhhhhhhhh... shhhhhh... It's alright, Shinichi. It's alright. Gin has been arrested by the police. The important thing is that you get better and don't talk too much."

"If I recover... and we'll get married later... do you want... if... we live ... On the edge of a hill ... in a village... with a beautiful view...?" Shinichi whispered again.

"S-sure, Shinichi! We will raise our children there, in a beautiful place, a house located on a hill, filled with green grass, flowers, and birds chirping... We'll have cute kids, Shinichi! If our child is a boy, he will be as handsome and as smart as you."

Shinichi smiled weakly. "And if ... our child… is a girl… she... sure… will be as beautiful… and…. Good…. In…..cooking….and…..karate…..just….like….you…"

Ran nodded, and a tear fell from her eyelids.

"And we're going to play football, karate, and reading the Sherlock Holmes stories to our children, Shinichi! We will live happily as husband and wife, with cute and clever children. But," Ran hold Shinichi's hand even tighter, "You must promised me, you have to survive and recover. I implore you, Shinichi! I don't want to lose you anymore! Please, fight! You can't lose! You must win this battle!"

Shinichi tried to smile again, but his smile was more like a grin. Oh God, his chest feels so much pain, and he found it increasingly difficult to breathe. He tried hard to keep his eyes open, because if he closed his eyes, he was afraid he would not be able to open them again, and could not see the beautiful face of his fiancée again. He sighed heavily, then said,

"But…. If I can't survive...Promise ... You will stays as the same Ran….The Tough Ran... Who always smiles...?"

"SHINICHI KUDO!" Ran shouted loudly. "Stop saying things like that, you will be healed, Shinichi, the doctors here will take care of you properly, they will heal you, and we will get married in a church and in a wonderful party, witnessed by our moms and dads!"

Shinichi looked at Ran sharply. He wants to survive... But he was not sure. Ah, after all this time, after numerous obstacles that they had been through, when just one step closer they will unite eventually, will they ultimately separated by cruel fate?

Ran buried Shinichi's pale hand into her face, kissing Shinichi hands many times, and began sobbing. She will not let Shinichi leave her for the second time! She will do anything to make him could survive… She wants to get married with Shinichi and her wish must come true!

Then, suddenly, she got the idea. Although perhaps this idea was ridiculous... But, instead it is too late...

Ran steps out from the ICU, see the nurses. She explained the situation to the nurses. She asked the nurses to call a priest. The nurse agreed, and shortly after, the priest came to the hospital. Ran pulled the priest's hand by force and led him into the ICU room. Inside, Shinichi is still conscious. Good, they're not too late.

"You want me to pray for your fiancé to get well soon?" The priest asked.

Ran shook her head, biting her lips, she replied, "No, Father. I want you to marry us both. Bless us until we legally become husband and wife."

The priest looked very confused. "Are you sure, kid? Got married here? In the ICU?"

"Yes, Father! Please, Father! Please, please grant my wish! Before…. It was too late….I….I beg you!" Ran said with stammered.

Because he felt bad to Ran, the priest finally nodded. Ran then hurriedly call the nurses to be a witness. After that, she borrowed a ring from the couple in the next room. All of them gathered, standing around Shinichi's bed. The priest takes off a bible from his robe, and said couple of verses. When he was done, he said,

"Shinichi Kudo, are you willing to be the legitimate husband of Ran Mouri until death do apart?"

Still with his face wrinkled, Shinichi replied with difficulty, "I'm willing."

"Ran Mouri, are you willing to be the legitimate wife of Shinichi Kudo till death do apart?"

With a wet face, Ran replied, "I'm willing."

Ran then put the ring that she borrowed to Shinichi's finger with trembling hands.

"Congratulations, I hereby entrust you two as a married couple. Mrs. Kudo, you can kiss your husband now."

Ran kisses Shinichi's lips gently. Everyone present in the ICU room applauded, laughing happily, but also crying at the touching moment. Ran looked into her fiancé who now had officially become her lawful husband.

"I love you, Shinichi. You're the man that I want, for now, always and forever. I want to be with you all the time, struggling against obstacles with you. And know, Shinichi... that there will never be another man who can win my heart, like you stole my heart."

Shinichi sighed for a moment. It takes a while for him to muster the energy to speak. His Heart rate monitor is already too slow now. Once he felt strong enough to speak, he responded with a very low voice,

"Me too, will always love you forever, Ran. You're the woman I'm looking for. And know Ran, although we parted, though I'm not on your side anymore, please just remember, and always remember, that I'll never stop loving you." And with his last words, Shinichi closed his eyes, along with the sound of hard BEEP from the heartrate monitor, leaving the woman that he loves since he was in high school, Ran Mouri, buried her face on his chest, and cried hysterically, broke the silence in the ICU room.

 **End**


End file.
